


Baby this is not an illusion

by hedicine, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Liam Payne/Harry Styles, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Multiple, Sappy, Shameless Smut, Top Liam, Unrequited Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam and Harry began fooling around during WWA tour. It was initially just a bit of fun until they started developing romantic feelings towards each other at the beginning of OTRA. Now they're in a serious relationship. However they're not out publicly but they plan to come out at the end of the tour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper lirry fic that doesn't include a threesome in it. I hope I did them justice. Thank you to Rachel for being a wonderful moderator and beta for my fic. Louis is a main character in this fic. I'm used to writing fics with him being a central character or part of the main relationship. I thought the unrequited larry and his friendships with Harry and Liam were important to the story and I hope it didn't detract from the lirry story too much. Niall isn't in it much and Zayn is only mentioned. This fic is pretty smutty and I'm sorry if that's not your thing. I hope that you like this, it's not my best but I really tried.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this story is completely fictional and is not at all based on reality.

Liam and Harry began fooling around during WWA tour. It was initially just a bit of fun until they started developing romantic feelings towards each other at the beginning of OTRA. Now they're in a serious relationship. However they're not out publicly, they're still in the closet only their close friends and family know. Initially Harry had feelings for Louis but Louis rejected him because he didn't think it was a good idea for them to be involved when they were in a band together. Louis had been acting funny towards Harry and Liam since they began hooking up. Harry had assumed at first that maybe he thought it was a bad idea for them to be involved and not because he was jealous or anything. Now he was unsure.

 That changed when shortly after Louis and Eleanor had broken up he had come onto Harry. He had tried kissing him but Harry had immediately pushed him off and told him that he was in love with Liam. That had been the first time he had realised that he was head over heels for Liam. He hadn’t even told Liam yet. Louis was the one who told Liam about Harry’s feelings for him. He remembers the day Liam had told him he knew.

_Liam had come bursting into their changing room during rehearsals. He looked like he had ran here. He was panting and seemed to be out of breath._

_“Li, what’s going on? Are you okay?”_

_Liam took a deep breath. Then said:_

_“Is it true that you’re in love with me? Louis said you told him you are.”_

_Harry had turned scarlet and starting chewing on his nails. He hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell Liam when he was ready._

_“Yes, I’m in love with you, we’ve been dating for months now and sleeping together for a lot longer. I hope this doesn’t scare you off.”_

_“Haz, I’ve been in love with you for a while now, you definitely haven’t scared me off.”_

_They had kissed then passionately and intensely. Harry knew Liam was the one for him._

 Liam and Harry are snogging in the changing rooms. Liam is clutching Harry so tightly against his body that it’s bruising. Harry has fingers in Liam’s hair, tugging and pulling. Liam moans when Harry pulls particularly hard. Their kiss is filthy and wet with tongues dancing and teeth clashing. It hurts but it feels so _so good._ He can feel his pulse racing and he he can barely catch his breath. It’s like he’s been running a marathon.

“Lee-yum, we’re going to be late for the show,” Harry moans as Liam kisses his neck.

Liam groans loudly.

“Yeah, you’re right we’d better go now.”  They kiss for a few more minutes then decide they really should leave _now_ if they don’t want to be late for the show so they reluctantly exit the changing rooms.

 “Where have you two been?” says Louis in a clipped tone. His lips are pursed and his eyebrows are drawn together. Harry’s heart sank and guilt flooded through him. He exchanged a quick look with Liam. Sometimes they forget that Louis might still be sore about Harry rejecting him. Which is kind of ridiculous given that he is already seeing someone. Harry isn’t going to hide his relationship from his bandmates, he shouldn’t have to. Louis needs to accept that Harry and Liam are in love.

On stage Liam and Harry flirt like crazy. They’re always touching each other in some way and throwing winks. Sometimes they sing to each other sweetly and other times they make dirty blowjob innuendo. The fans have noticed their flirtatious dynamic and they love it, they can’t get enough of it and Liam and Harry are happy to provide them with it. After the show they’re all over each other and Liam gives Harry a  sloppy blowjob backstage.

“Fuck Li, I’m going to come.” He thrusts his hips forward a few more times until he comes down Liam’s throat. Liam swallows all of his come with a content look on his face. Harry is so lucky and so unbelievably in love. Once Liam has swallowed his come, he pulls him in for a loving and tender kiss.

“Love you Li.”

“Love you too Haz.”

~

A few weeks later, Louis comes to rehearsal with a very pale face. His face is colourless and void of expression. He is swaying on the spot looking like he can barely hold himself upright.

“Briana is pregnant,” he announces. Then he collapses on the floor. Liam and Harry help him into a chair and make him a hot strong cup of tea.

“Are you the father?” Liam asks.

“Obviously you wanker,” Louis snaps.

“How far along is she?” asks Harry.

“About 8 weeks roughly.”

“Wow,” Liam and Harry say at the same time.

“I know,” Louis sighs.

“Are you going to be involved in this?” Liam asks.

“ _Of course_ I am dickhead, do you think I want to be like my deadbeat dad?” Louis says outraged. His face has swiftly gone from white to scarlet.

Liam’s heart sank to his stomach he knew what what a sore subject Louis’ biological father was.

“No, I’m sorry Lou, you’re right.”

Liam and Harry try to reassure Louis as much as they can but truthfully they’re just as shocked as he is. They’d always assumed that he would have married and had children with Eleanor not have an accidental baby with a short-term fling. Harry had been hoping to have a word with Louis about his attitude towards him and Liam but he feels that he should leave that conversation for another day.

~

“I can’t believe Louis’ going to be a dad!” Liam says when he and Harry are alone together.

“I know, I think he’ll make a great father though, he’s amazing with his younger siblings.”

“Yes that’s true and the youngest of them are still in nappies.”

“Li, baby do you want to have children someday?” _They hadn’t had this conversation yet…_

“Yes, I do and I know you do too, you’re crazy about kids.”

“Yeah that’s true, I think we’ll make great parents together!” _oops! Is it a bit soon to be talking about having children together when they don’t even live together yet?_

Liam smiles lighting up his face. He looks like the sun.

“I think so too, I want that with you H, I want to marry you and have babies with you.”

“I want that too”.

They kiss passionately and hold each other tenderly.

“I love you”, Harry says between kisses.

“I love you too”, Liam replies.

~

They’re having a meeting with management about the band hiatus coming up. Harry had been the one to suggest a hiatus in the first place. There had been some rather heated discussions but in the end they all agreed that it was for the best. The band would go on hiatus in December. It’s currently the beginning of  July, Zayn left the band nearly four months ago. The lads have fallen out with Zayn and are not speaking to him. He’s been nasty about the band in the press and had gotten into twitter drama with Louis a couple of months ago and called him ‘bitchy’. The only member of the band still on reasonable terms with Zayn is Liam.

“Wait a moment, I have something to ask”, Harry asks Magee and Griffiths.

“Yes Harry, what is it?”

“I was hoping that me and Liam might be able to come out by the end of the tour?”

Liam gasps. Harry hadn’t spoken to Liam about this he had wanted it to be a surprise.

“I’m afraid that while you’re still under contract with us, we don’t want you to come out. We feel that it may affect the sales especially since people would rather see _Larry Stylinson_ come out.”

Harry pales. His heart has stopped beating and he feels ill. Liam gives Harry a concerned look and decides to speak on his behalf.

“Surely that isn’t strictly true though, the larries are only a small proportion of the fanbase, I’m sure many fans would support us especially fans of _Lirry_.”

Gradually colour appears back in Harry’s cheeks and he gives Liam a warm and grateful smile.

“Let us make this quite plain, under no circumstances are either of you coming out while you’re still our clients”.

Both of their hearts sink. It feels like Christmas has been cancelled.  Harry leaves the meeting in low-spirits and no matter what anyone says to him he can’t be comforted or cheered up at all. Even when Liam hugs and kisses him, he still feels sad. He can’t believe that they can’t come out. He thinks he wants to. Liam is sad too but not as sad as Harry. The rest of the lads feel really bad for Liam and Harry, when the tell them about what happened. Louis even offers to talk to management. They’re both surprised by this but very grateful. Louis has always been protective of the band and the bands interests. He doesn’t want his two best friends to be unhappy and that shows. Harry thinks now would be good to have a private word with Louis.

“Louis can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure Harry, what do you want to talk about?”

Harry coughs, he wonders where he should start…

“Well, firstly I want to thank you for offering to talk to management on behalf of Liam and I, even though it won’t make a shred of difference and especially because of what has happened between us.”

Louis frowns.

“And what do you mean by that exactly?” he says icily with a cold piercing look which makes Harry feel like he has said something terrible.

He feels his stomach drop and nausea in the back of his throat. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go he needs to tread carefully here.

“Lou, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that you haven’t seemed all that happy about my relationship with Liam after I told you that I didn’t want you in that way anymore.”

Harry falters when he sees the look in Louis’ eye. He is seething.

“Fuck off Styles, you’re clearly big-headed if you think I’m still interested in you after so many months, I only saw you as a rebound for Eleanor. What did you think I was in love with you or some shit?”

Louis’s expression was pinched and his eyes were closed. He was clutching his stomach tightly like he was trying to hold himself together and when he opened his eyes they looked damp. He blinked rapidly and made his face go blank. Harry felt guilt eating at his insides, he doesn’t like seeing his friend upset.

“No! No, I’m sorry Louis. I was just trying to say thank you, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset Styles, just mildly irritated.”

_Yeah right. You look like you’re about to fall apart._

“Oh okay, I understand. We’re good right?” _Please Louis._

Louis’ expression cleared. He gave him a small but tight smile.

“Of course we are H, all good.”

Harry smiled back at him.

“Can I have a hug?” he asked tentatively in a rather squeaky voice.

“Sure”, Louis shrugged.

They hugged then. Louis squeezed him tightly like he was trying to break his bones. Afterwards Harry rubs his ribs. He is sure they must be bruised after that hug. He doesn’t really mind though.

 ~

Liam and Harry are spending time at Liam’s house. They haven’t moved in together yet but they plan to in the future. Harry has a drawer in Liam’s bedroom, a toothbrush in a holder in his bathroom and a key to his house.

Liam and Harry want to move in together when they’re able to come out. If they move in together before hand it will create rumours about them like when Harry and Louis lived together it started up rumours that they were in a relationship with each other. They want to avoid that as they don’t wish to deny that they are together. It would hurt them too much. It used to hurt Harry when Louis denied that they were together because Harry had had feelings for him at the time.However it’s different now. He is actually dating Liam and denying that would hurt much more.

Harry has decided not to tell Liam about his conversation with Louis that they had a couple of weeks ago. He doesn’t keep secrets from Liam but he feels that he would be betraying Louis somehow and he doesn’t want to. He tries to take his mind off of the conversation and tries to pay attention to the movie that he and Liam are watching but he’s finding it hard to focus. He s presses kisses into Liam’s neck. Liam tilts his head and gives him better access to his neck but he continues to watch the film. _It’s so hot._ Harry _loves_ working to get Liam’s attention. Harry trails his lips down to Liam’s collarbones and bites on them. Liam lets out a soft gasp. Harry smirks, it’s working. He kisses and licks down his his abs.

“H..”, Liam moans.

“Yeah, Li?” Harry asks with a even larger smirk.

“Touch me please.”

Harry puts Liam out of his misery and cups his cock. It’s fully hard and straining against his trousers. Harry feels a throb in his own nether region. He pulls his trousers and boxers down just enough to get his cock out and does the same with Liam. He then climbs on Liam’s lap and rut their cocks against each other. It feels so good. Harry grabs the lube from the bedside cabinet and slicks up both of their cocks. The lube makes the slide of their cocks easier eventually Harry grabs both cocks in his hand and begins to wank them both. After only a few strokes Liam comes with a silent cry, Harry follows soon after.  

“God, I love you Harry, I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“I love you too baby but I have to say I disagree.”

“Why?”

“Because I am the luckiest man in the world.”

Liam beams at him and pulls him in for a very passionate snog.

~

Liam is walking to his dressing room when he bumps into Louis.

“Hey mate, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure, what’s going on Louis? I’ve missed you.”

Louis looks down at his feet and when he looks back up he looks contrite.

“I’m sorry lad, I’ve missed you too. I wanted to talk to you about Harry actually.”

_Shit. This could be awkward._

Liam coughs discreetly.

“Ah I see, what about him?”

“Did he tell you about the talk I had with him the other day?”

“Um no, he hasn’t said anything about talking to you.”

“Oh I just assumed he would have told you after I’d been such a knob to him.”

“He cares about you too much to betray your trust.”

Louis sighs.

“He’s too kind, I was awful. Can you tell him that I’m really sorry?”

“I will but I think you should let him yourself.”

“I promise that I will soon.”

 ~

Liam and Harry are lying on Liam’s bed kissing slowly and softly. Liam pulls back for a moment and says: “I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Liam.”

“You know you can always trust me.”

“Yeah, I know and you can always trust me.”

Liam smiles.

“Yeah always.”

Liam pulls Harry back in for another kiss. Harry reciprocates happily. Liam pulls his shirt over his head. Harry does the same. They continue to kiss. Liam then pulls off his joggers and underpants. Harry unbuttons and takes off his skinny jeans. He wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath them Liam moans at the sight. They’re now both fully naked. Harry climbs on top of Liam. He kisses his chest and abs. He makes his way down to his tummy. He kisses Liam’s tummy. Liam giggles softly. It’s such an adorable sound. He then moves down to Liam’s hips. He kisses each side gently, then moves down to his thighs. He lightly kisses them for a bit, then he nibbles on them. Liam throws his head back and groans in ecstasy. He has very sensitive thighs.  Harry pulls back from his thighs and asks him:

“Baby, can I suck you?”

“Of course you can darling.”

Harry smiles sweetly and then takes him into mouth. Liam moans again loudly. Harry continues to suck him taking him further into his mouth. Harry is good at deepthroating as he doesn’t have a gag reflex. However he likes to take his time and tease Liam. When Harry sucks him all the way down to his base, Liam comes with a groan. Harry smirks and wipes his mouth with his hand. Liam pulls him in for a kiss and tastes himself on Harry’s tongue. Liam then jerks Harry off. They fall asleep shortly afterwards.

~

Backstage about two hours before the show they’re all having a water fight. Liam is completely soaked through as Louis is merciless with a water gun. Harry’s mouth dries at the sight of Liam abs underneath his white shirt. He wants the game to end soon so he can have Liam all to himself before the show starts. Harry chases Liam and squirts more water at him.

“Stop it you,” says Liam.

“Never”, Harry says with a smirk.

He then pulls Liam in for a snog. They clutch each others wet bodies closely and kiss like it’s their last. They completely forget that Louis and Niall are still in the room.

“Ew get a room for god sakes”, Louis complains.

Harry’s heart stops when he remembers his private chat with Louis. He had apologised to Harry recently but he still felt haunted by the devastated look on Louis’ face.

“Yeah it looks like you’re trying to eat each other ”, Niall adds.

Harry’s heart rate has gone back to normal. The tension has been eased.

Liam and Harry giggle against each others mouths. Then Harry tugs on Liam’s hand and leads him to their dressing room.

~

A few months later Louis is in high spirits. He’s met a really beautiful woman called Danielle. He really really likes her. He can’t stop gushing about her to the lads. However Briana isn’t happy at all and her family bad mouths him on social media. It really bugs him because he has been very supportive of Briana and brought her to his shows where his family look after her. He knows that Briana is just jealous because she still has feelings for him. He cares about Briana but he doesn’t like her that way anymore. They were just a fling. Liam and Harry are very happy for Louis they know that he has had a tough time lately with Eleanor dumping him, Zayn leaving the band and his impending fatherhood. They know that Louis’ is excited to be a dad but they know that he is terrified too and feels under immense pressure. Harry has glad that Louis has found someone he really likes.

~

It’s nearly the end of OTRA tour and the lads are feeling very emotional about it. They’re going to miss performing in One Direction but they know they need some time off to explore new projects and try producing and releasing music as solo artists. In less than a month One Direction will go on hiatus. Harry is looking forward to it the most but the rest of the lads feel hesitant about it especially Louis and Niall. Liam on the other hand despite feeling nervous is looking forward to the hiatus because it means he and Harry can come out as couple publicly. His heart rate picks up when he thinks about it and his face breaks into a grin.

~

Tonight is the last show of OTRA tour and then they’ve only got their X Factor Final performance left. They won’t be performing together for a long time after that. They’ve been together for so long and they see themselves as brothers (mostly). They’ve just sung their final song on stage. Now it’s time for the hugs. This is the hardest part. They all hug each other lovingly. Harry and Louis’ hug is last. Harry is feeling nervous to say the least. He hasn’t hugged Louis publically in nearly three years, they’ve hugged plenty backstage but the thought of hugging him on stage makes him sweat. Louis is equally nervous about hugging him. However they know they _must_ hug each other they can’t hurt the fan’s like that. When Louis and Harry hug the fans are overjoyed and the screams are deafening. They pull back from each other quickly. They all group hug and exit the stage. Backstage everybody is crying. Louis and Niall are clinging to each other. Liam and Harry are kissing fiercely and passionately. There is no space between their bodies it’s like they’ve become one body.

~

When then get back to their changing rooms Liam fucks Harry up against the wall. Harry’s clothes are slightly ripped from Liam pulling them off too enthusiastically. He doesn’t care though he has plenty of money to buy new clothes plus it’s sexy he thinks. Liam is roughly pounding into Harry, his heavy balls loudly slapping against Harry’s arse. The sound is obscene but it only turns them on even more. Liam feels goosebumps erupt as Harry trailed his hands down his back.

“Fuck, I love you Harry”, he says panting. He feels like his heart is going to burst from his chest.

“I love you too Liam, oh fuck right there.”

Liam roughly jerks Harry off as he hammers into him. He comes with a loud scream.   _Everyone can probably hear them but they really don’t care._ Liam follows shortly after spilling his hot come inside him. Come leaks out of Harry’s arse. Liam eagerly licks it out of him during the process Harry comes again untouched. When they get back to the hotel they spend the rest of the night making passionate love. They feel such a high after their performance. It’s like they’re on top of the world.

~

Tonight is One Direction’s final performance together. All of the lads are feeling very sad about it. They’re going to miss each other very much. They promise to all keep in touch with each other. It won’t be an issue for Liam and Harry to keep in contact since they’re dating but they will put effort in to keep in touch with the others. They all meet Simon a few hours before their performance. He gives them all a hug and wishes them luck in their future solo careers. They have a quick dress rehearsal before their final performance. They feel strong nostalgia given where they are. It’s the X Factor final, five years ago they were sent home before reaching the final. However look at where they are now. One Direction has five hit albums, just completed two world wide stadium tours and five brit awards and all that. They’ve hit the jackpot.

Now they’re ready to adventure out as solo artists. It’s now time for their performance. When they step out on stage, the crowd goes wild. Dermot tells everybody about One Direction’s successes and history. Then they sing ‘History’, written by Liam and Louis about their time in the band. After they sing ‘History’, they all share a group hug and exit the stage. After their performance they all exchange numbers and promise to keep in touch. None of the boys had each others phone numbers as they didn’t see the point of it as they saw each other almost everyday. When they all share hugs offstage but still in sight of the crowd Liam cups Harry’s face in his hands and almosts leans in for a kiss but at the last second kisses his cheek, smiles at him fondly and gives him a hug  when he remembers they’re in the closet. _It’s a very painful reminder._

~

It’s now 2016 and One Direction’s hiatus has officially begun. Harry has signed his solo deal with his new manager and best friend Jeffrey Azoff on a yacht. The only downside is he agreed to do a final publicity stunt with Kendall Jenner. He misses Liam and can’t wait to announce their relationship to the public. Niall and Liam have also signed solo deals  but Louis hasn’t yet. Briana has given birth to a baby boy called Freddie Reign. He has taken Louis’ last name. Louis is the proudest daddy in the world however he feels sad that many of his so called ‘fans’ are calling his newborn a doll. It is hurting his and Briana’s feelings. However he bites his tongue and doesn’t comment about it. He’s agreed with Simon to guest star on _America’s Got Talent._ He is really excited about it because he has always wanted to be a judge on a show. He really wants to become a judge/mentor on the X Factor though on the future. Simon has said that he can maybe be a guest star on the X Factor in the future and if he increases their viewings then he will consider hiring Louis to be a full-time X Factor judge. He’s happy with that.

Harry auditions to star in Christopher Nolan’s new upcoming film _Dunkirk._ It’s a film about World War Two. He auditions to play a british soldier. He has to get his hair cut for the film. He donates his hair to the Little Princess Trust which provides wigs for those that have lost their hair due to cancer treatment. The fans are shocked when he posts a lock of his chopped off hair on instagram. Liam and Harry have plans to come out within the next few months. They’re both publicly single. Harry has already hinted in the past that he might not be entirely straight so he doesn’t think people will be too shocked if he comes out as being attracted to men as well as women. Liam has had a few rumours about his sexuality too. However they aren’t as prevalent. Harry and Liam are hopeful that the fans will support them and not be too disappointed. They know that some fans ship _Larry_ and _Ziam_ but why couldn’t those fans support them, you know _Lirry_ at least that’s what Harry thinks the fans call them. Even if the conspiracy theorists don’t accept their relationship he knows that other fans will. Harry’s sure of it.

~

They’ve been preparing on how they should come out. Liam suggested that they be seen spending time together first. Harry agreed that it was a good idea. He then suggested that they do a photoshoot and an interview for a magazine. Liam suggests that they do a filmed interview. Harry likes his idea better. In the end they go with Liam’s first suggestion and Harry’s input. They want to make it as authentic as possible. The fans know that Liam and Harry are close so it won’t be surprising to see them hang out together. They know that the fans will be happy to see them spending time together publicly.

The following week Liam and Harry arrange a date in view of the paparazzi. They don’t go anywhere fancy, they grab a cup of coffee each at Starbucks. The paps take HQ photographs of them exiting Starbucks clutching their coffees in their hands. They’re in LA, it’s a nice hot sunny day.

“I think this is going well,” Liam says.

“I think so too,” Harry responds.

They smile and continue to sip their coffees. Liam feels tempted to grab Harry’s hand but he doesn’t he needs to wait until their interview before they engage in any PDA. Their big interview will happen in a month’s time. It’s nerve wracking but they’re really excited about it. They’re looking forward to being able to make their relationship public. Harry wants to live with Liam but they agreed they would look for places to live once they come out as a couple.

They receive positive reception from the fans once the pictures are released. They’re happy to see them spending time together, _Lirry_ has been trending on twitter all day long. Rumours are spreading around that they might be more than friends. Liam and Harry let the rumours circulate as they will be coming out in a few short weeks. Liam tweets about their coffee date on twitter. The fans go crazy and Liam’s twitter notifications blow up. They’re super excited. Harry decides to respond to the tweet. The fans lose their minds at that point as Harry is rarely ever on twitter. He usually only tweets about work related things. It’s the first time in a long time that he has tweeted about something personal.

Liam and Harry are cuddling in Liam’s bed in post-coital bliss. They both feel blissed out. It’s been a great week for them. They both feel more positive that they will have a good reception to their coming out. It’s only three weeks away. It’s something they feel ready for. They want to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Do you think we’ll ever get married while we’re still in the spotlight?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know, maybe. I would definitely like to be engaged to you at some point in the near future.”

Three weeks passes by quickly with their work schedule. Harry has been recording his album which is out next year and has been on the set for _Dunkirk._ Liam has been writing songs, he has plans to release music within the next year too. Their photoshoot and interview with _Vogue_ is in the countryside. They take a bunch of domestic photos of them walking Liam’s dogs and holding hands. After all of the photographs are taken. Liam and Harry have an hour to prepare for their interview. They both feel a bit nervous but they’re also really excited about it. This is it! Their interviewer is lovely and reassuring. They feel comfortable with her. She asks all of the right questions.

When she asks them to tell their story. They start right from the beginning. When they started feeling attraction towards each other around 2014. At first they had been friends with benefits until eventually the began developing romantic feelings towards each other. They’d been fooling around for around five months when Harry had admitted he had feelings for Liam. Fortunately it had turned out to be mutual and they’ve been together ever since. They’ve had their ups and downs. There’s been arguments and tears but at the end of the day they love each other a lot and that will never change as far as they’re concerned. Liam and Harry don’t mention their issues with management and the label they make it sound like it was mostly their own decision to remain closeted which in actuality is only half of the truth but they’re bound by non-disclosure agreements. They’re just happy they’re able to come out at all. Harry reminisces about their first kiss.

 

_Liam and Harry had been drunk at bar after one of their shows. They’d been flirting most of the evening including onestage. Harry felt the sexual tension radiating between them. He had been feeling attraction toward Liam for a while but had been scared to make a move. However given that he was drunk his inhibitions are down and he had found it difficult to resist pulling Liam in for a kiss right then. However he didn’t need to because Liam did when they were on the dance floor together. He had pulled him in and kissed him right there, it was full of passion and lust. That had been a turning point for them._

He tells the interviewer all about that moment and how he had felt. Harry had been so happy in that moment. The kiss had been wonderful and intense and he couldn’t get enough of it. He still couldn’t get enough of it a year from then. Harry has only ever been in love once and that is with Liam. He has come to realise that he was never in love with Louis it had mostly been infatuation based on fantasy and dreams rather than based on reality. He loves Louis of course he does but he sees him as more of a brother now. The same way he loves Niall. Although he has a bit of soft spot for the Irishman. They all do actually, Niall is very lovable. He’s tells the interviewer about how it was Niall that told him to tell Liam that he wanted to try dating instead of being friends with benefits. He’s never been so glad that he was honest with Liam about his intentions for them. They might not be where they are today if they hadn’t had that conversation.

“Thank you for allowing me to interview you both, it’s been a pleasure.”

They smile at her.

“Thank _you_ for being such a great interviewer and asking all the right questions.”

~

When the photo-shoot pictures and interviews  come out a few weeks later, the fans are very supportive. They have an overwhelmingly positive reception to their coming out with only a few ignorant comments here and there which they do their best to ignore. Louis calls him later that week. He meets up with him at his house.

“Hey Harry,” Louis greets him when he walks into his house.

“Hi Louis, how are you?” he responds once he is sitting on Louis’ couch.

“I’m good thanks H, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Go ahead.”

“Firstly I wanted to congratulate you on your coming out with Liam. I’m really happy for you both and I owe you an apology for what I said to you all those months ago. I lied to you, I was jealous of what you had with Liam and I didn’t want a rebound relationship with you, I wanted much more than that. I-I was in love with you and that terrified me because I felt weak and I hated it. However I’ve moved on since then and I’m genuinely happy for you and Liam. I’m sorry for being such an arsehole. You’re both my best friends and I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

“It’s okay Louis, I completely forgive you. All I want for you is to be happy and it looks like you are. Thank you for offering me and Liam your support it means the world. I hope you can come round for dinner sometime. Liam misses you, you know.”

Louis looks choked up.

“I miss him too and I’d love to come round for dinner. I haven’t forgotten what a great cook you are, I remember all of the amazing meals you made for me which I took for granted.”

Harry laughs, Louis joins him. _He’s glad things are okay between them._

~

The weather is blistering hot and the sun is shining brightly down on them. They’ve spent a wonderful two weeks in Greece. Harry had a single blob of suncream on his nose. He’s wearing his tiny yellow shorts. Liam’s breath shortens whenever he wears them around him, Harry knows this, he does it on purpose.

“Li, can you rub suncream on my back I can’t reach?”

“Sure babe.”

Harry lays down on his front with his arse pushed out. Liam squats down near his arse and begins to knead the suncream into his shoulders. Harry couldn’t help but let out a moan at the feeling of Liam’s warm calloused hands rubbing into his skin. As Liam’s hands moved down to back muscles, Harry felt his dick twitch in his shorts. His cock was beginning to stiffen with each movement of Liam’s hands. Harry wanted to feel those hands _everywhere_. Those hands can do wonders.

When Liam’s hands reach the lower part of his back, he’s had enough. He turns around abruptly and pulls Liam onto his lap. He grabs his neck and kisses him. Liam kisses him back eagerly. Harry moves his lips to Liam’s neck and sucks lovebites. Liam moans softly in response. Harry runs his hands down Liam’s chest, they brush against his nipples.

He rolls them deftly between his fingers. Then he sucks one into his mouth. Liam throws his head back and moans once again. Harry trails his hands down to Liam’s shorts. He looks at Liam to ask permission if he can touch him. Liam nods in response so Harry puts his hands in shorts and cups his semi-hard cock. Harry begins to wank him with every movement of his hand, Liam grows harder and harder until he is fully flushed in his shorts.

At that point, Harry pulls down his shorts and asks him if he can ride his cock. Liam groaned in response and agreed. Harry is already open from the sex they had had that morning but they still need lube. Fortunately beside the deck chair on the table is a small packet of lube. He quickly grabs the lube and pours it over Liam’s cock. He then settles on Liam’s lap and aims his cock towards his hole. He sinks down on the large girth until he bottoms out. It’s a bit of stretch because Liam is _huge_ but Harry loves the feeling. He takes his time bouncing up and down. Liam let’s him control the pace and he is grateful. He wants to savour this. Harry moves his hips in figure 8’s and Liam grasps his hips tightly. Harry is sure there will be slight bruising. He’s more than okay with that, he loves being marked up with a few more lazy movements of his hips he reaches his peak and comes all of his stomach and chest. Liam thrusts his hips up until he reaches his own orgasm.

In the evening they have dinner at a restaurant by the beach. They sit at a table outside in view of the sand, the sea and the moonlight. It’s a beautiful and very romantic sight. Harry feels weightless like he could soar through the skies. He feels invincible, like he is on top of the world and he’s felt this way since he has been able to tell the world that he loves Liam. They both have salads for dinner as they’re on a bit of a health kick at the moment and they love vegetables anyway. A match made in heaven. Liam seems nervous however. He keeps tugging on his shirt collar and repeatedly checking his coat pocket. It’s strikes Harry as _odd_. When Liam gets down on one knee in front of him he audibly gasps. Liam pulls up a box and Harry tears up already. When Liam opens the box, Harry lets out another gasp. The ring is beautiful, it is a silver band with emerald studs that matches his eye colour.

“Harry, baby I know we’ve only been together officially for a year but I really don’t care. Why should we wait, when I know that you’re the one for me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you and have children and someday grandchildren. You’re everything I’ve always wanted in a partner. You’re selfless, kind, compassionate, driven, strong and beautiful inside and out. You have the most beautiful soul and biggest heart. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me Harry?”

Harry is openly sobbing at this point. He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Liam you’re the love of my life, of course I’ll marry you.”


	2. Epilogue

**6 years later**

“Haz I can’t find the bottle of wine for Louis and Eleanor,” he says to his husband.

“It’s on the dining table babe,” he replies.

Liam quickly grabs the wine and gets into the car.

“Daddy?” says Carly their four year old daughter.

“Yes sweetheart?” Harry responds.

“Will I get to play with Ella?”

Ella was Louis and Eleanor Tomlinson’s three year old daughter.

“Of course you can munchkin, Ella will be so happy to see you.”

“Yay, she’s my best friend.”

Liam and Harry look at each other and smile.

When they arrive at the Tomlinson’s, Liam and Harry gasp when they see Eleanor’s stomach. She’s pregnant again with twins this time. Louis was overjoyed when he had found out. Eleanor and Louis got back together five years ago shortly after Louis’ mother had passed away. He realised around then that he desperately wanted Eleanor back and they got back together. Now they were happily married with a beautiful daughter and two more children on the way.

Since Eleanor is pregnant she can’t have any of the wine that Liam and Harry brought so Louis shares it with them.

Carly and Ella let out loud squeals when they see each other and run into each other’s arms. The adults smiles fondly at the sight. They’re both so adorable. Freddie is at the house too. He lives with his mum Briana but he comes over to stay at weekends. The adults suspect that Freddie might have a little crush on Carly. He often tries to impress her and constantly tries to get her attention. When Freddie runs over and tries to hug Carly, she rebuffs him. He pouts sadly. Harry’s heart melts at the sight.

“Carly Payne-Styles, be nice to Freddie. He likes you and just wants a cuddle.”

“Okay Daddy,” Carly says contritely.

She then gives Freddie a hug. A huge smile lights up his face. Carly smiles shyly in response. _Maybe Carly likes Freddie too._ Louis gives Freddie a high five.

Over dinner they talk about Freddie and Carly’s possible future romance, or Louis and Eleanor do whilst Harry and Liam protest. They don’t want to think about their little girl having a boyfriend she’s only four!

Then they move to the safer topic of Eleanor’s pregnancy. She is having a boy and a girl. Eleanor is very excited about being a mum. She loves being a step-mum to Freddie but she knows that he isn’t her son and doesn’t like to step over Briana’s toes. Briana likes to make it very clear that she is Freddie’s mother and not Eleanor.  Even though Louis and Eleanor would never imply otherwise but they know that’s just what she’s like. She acted that way about Louis’ ex-girlfriend Danielle too. It feels slightly hypocritical since Briana is married now with a husband. Louis isn’t threatened at all by Freddie’s stepfather and makes an effort to be friendly towards him when he sees him. He is happy that Freddie has extra love and more parental figures in his life.

Liam and Harry are planning on having more children in the near future. They’ve been looking at surrogates. Carly is Harry’s biological child. Next time they want to use Liam’s sperm. They’d love to have a little boy. They’ve already thought about names and Liam really likes the name Bear. Harry likes the name too, it’s a strong name.

A year later they welcome Bear Grey Payne-Styles into their home and hearts.

  



End file.
